Bloom Ruso
by kellym01
Summary: what if bloom had been found by the ruso's and they had no idea her kind of fairy existed A/N I don't own either of these
1. Chapter 1

Things were completely normal until it started, until she arrived and put a new spin on magic, mr ruso opened up the door to the wizard layer, upon entering he turned around and shut the door so that no one could follow him and discover magic once he turned around his eyes bulged in terror fore the entire layer had caught fire, he was about to run out and get help put it out when he heard it, a baby crying, he turned back round and made out a small shape in the fire, he then cautiously crept around anything that had set a blaze while letting out whines when he realised his comfy chair had also caught a blaze he then saw the baby surrounded by the fire, he quickly grabbed it and was about to dash out of there when all of a sudden the fire went out and there was no longer any evidence that there had ever been a fire to begin with, he then saw a note tied to the baby, it read;

**Dear mr ruso**

**This is bloom the last of her kind and heir to the throne of sparx**

**And rightful ruler of sparx please care for her and teach her the**

**Ways of magic, and the importance to keep this secret, do not**

**Tell her who and what she is she must discover it on her own**

**If she does not there could be dire consequences. Bloom here**

**Also has an immense power so do not treat her lightly you**

**Have been warned. Raise her as you would your own, her**

**true power and form will not reveal itself until she**

**Becomes the age of sixteen and may not happen right away**

**And do not tell her who sent her hear she must find this out on**

**her own.**

**Your sincerely Daphne, blooms sister and nymph of sparx**

**p.s. thank you for caring for my sister**

jerry then brought bloom up out of the lair and closed the shop early to speak with his wife who was at this time pregnate with her third child (A/N don't know actual age difference)

err...t...teresa yelled jerry

teresa then saunted down the stairs while holding the hands of a 5 year old justin and a 3 year old alex, she instantly looked around and had a face of confusion to why the place was empty then she rememberd what they actually served, then she turned to jerry and saw what he was holding so did alex and justin he ran up to him as fast as they could, to see the newest family member

"jerry...what...did you...do" teresa asked face full of shock

jerry then explained what had happened when he went into the lair and how he had found her, however, he whispered the part about the letter so that alex and or justin wouldn't blab anout it, he then noticed something he hadn't noticed before, in the bundle she wrapped in there was a stick, however, when he lifted it out he saw it wasn't a stick but a wand with another note on it.

**bloom will need this wand until she is sixteen**

**this insn't neccacery but it will make it easier  
**

**to hide what she really is  
**

jerry didn't read it aloud but in his head instead he then passed to his wife to read why he looked over the wand, it was buetiful far better than his and the family wizard wand, it was made of draconium and the handle was in the shape of that of a dragon, it was eleven inches long, it was incredible, it was then jerry realised it was getting hotter and hotter, causing him to drop it so not to burn himself, it fell back into baby bloom's grip and it didn't seem to hurt her at all.

"must be enchanted so only she can weild it" jerry explained

16 years later...

bloom arose from her bed and headed dow to where alex was lying on the sofa watching TV as usuall, justin looking over a spell book, once again normal the only one weird was max who was apparently making a mash potato helmet while wearing his melon shoes. bloom was once again bored and found herself bored and headed down to the layer to see if there was any wizard news it was then that a book fell off a shelf and when she turned to pick it up she instantly reconised it, it was the book of unkown texts, it was named as no one could read it, it had fallen open so when she picked it up she thought she'd give it ago and try and read it, it was rumoured to have incredibly powerful spells within.

"ha...good luck reading that"

bloom turned to see uncle jerry once again sat in his comfy chair

"worth a shot...besides i'm bored" bloom replied

she then gazed at the book and let out a gasp before dropping the open book on the floor which starteld jerry from the sudden bang, he then looked at her confused

"something wrong bloom"

"i...i...i can...read it"

"what? thats impossible the only people who can read that book are the ones who wrote it and there dead, you'd have to be related to them in order to read it"

"well...i can and seemed to refer to some ancient power called the dragon fire" bloom said confusion was evident in her voice.

jerry instantl;y jumped out of his chair and grabbed the book before putting it on the forbidden shelf, where dangoures magical devices were put which none of them were ready to use.

"bloom the dragon fire is an ancient power but is gone destroyed, however, if it should return and in the wrong hands chaos would rule so stay away from that book we can not risk the chance of it having the secret to reviving that pwer...understand?"

bloom could only nod, slowly to jerrys question, bloom then left the layer and headed back up stairs, jerry then took one last look at the book's contence before shutting it and whispering to himself

"it's still in giberish...how could she read it?...it makes no sence"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

Bloom was awoken by her alarm, the minute she awoke she pulled out her wand and used to flash some clothes on her. She then clumsily got out of bed and headed down the stairs and had her breakfast and set off for school. Upon arrival at her school she was confronted by mitsy (A/N I've added this character since I don't know anything about Ggi).

"I thought you would of dropped out of here by now freak…you can't even pass a single class like you airhead of a sister Alex"

now this got bloom angry

"don't you dare call my family freaks...mitsy, if i were you i'd be the last person to call anyone a freak especially when i dress like that" bloom scolded as she left mitsy after giving her a small part of her wrath.

it was then that mitsy lit a sigerette and through it at bloom and it instantly hit her hand, upon reflex bloom closed her hand with the sigerette in it she then lifted it up to her view to see what it was and also saw that she wasn't even singed which was weird even in a family of wizards, bloom then spun around and throws the sigerrete back at mitsy which hit her neck and unlike bloom mitsy got burnt by the sigarette. bloom then ran as mitsy screamed mr. larritate, she turned several corners and heard the proncible calling from around the corner she just rounded, so to aviod or atleast delay trouble bloom ran out a side door and turned to a woodland area of a nearby park and saw on her watch that she had 15 minutes before she had to risk going back into school. it was then yhat she heard a roar and when she turned and peered behind a tree she saw a blonde fairy facing off against a yellow ogre. the ogre then struck the fairy down and picked up her septer and blasted her into a nearby tree with it leaving her unconciouse and helpless, she then reverted back to human and this was strange even for bloom but she quickly forgot about what she just saw when she noticed the ogre powering up the septer again so bloom stepped in between them which took them both by surprise, but that didn't stop the ogre from firing before bloom even had chance to draw out her wand to arm herself with and once the blast struck bloom it dissolved into nothing and bloom then looked down to see her body begining to glow which for some reason grew brightier the angrier she got, she then heard the troll mutter:

"ut oh"

bloom was then overwelmed as she began to glow and she transformed into her fairy form, however she didn't take time to look she just shot up her arm and fired huge fire balls from it which the ogre tried to swat away to no avail as one struck him in the gut which sent him flying back, which caused him to loose grip on the septer, which went flying into bloom's grip which somehow only added to her own power which already was to much for the ogre to handle so he fled through a portle before he ended up in a hospital wing, he was out matched, out powered and if that other fairy woke up he'd be out numbered also.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom then decided to take the rest of the day off school and take this injured girl back home to get some treatment knowing well she couldn't explain what happened at the hospital. also she hoped that this girl could give her some answers to what happened to her and what she really is, she then returned to her human form and picked up the girl and took a short cut through the woodland area of the park so not to attract too much attention with her carrying an unconciouse girl. she arrived behind the sandwhich shop within 10 minutes and through the girl over her shoulder and flashed them both into her room she then came down stairs and rested her on the sofa and left her to sleep to go find uncle jerry.

she found him, once again in his comfy chair in the layer, only now he was studying the book of giberish which bloom read as if it was in plane old english.

"hi uncle jerry, can i ask you something" bloom asked her voice a little shaky from seeing the transformations and what she did just 15 minutes ago

"s...sure bloom" jerry replied, still he never stopped staring at the book

"actually it might be better if you come and see for yourself" she said to him her voice still shaky

jerry then looked up and saw the concern and fear in bloom's eyes and only nodded and placed the book back on the shelf and followed bloom back up stairs to where the mysterouse blonde girl layed on the sofa still asleep. upon seeing the girl asleep jerry grew worried, as he rememberd what letter described to him, something about bloom's true form revealing her true form and she is now sixteen meaning it is time for her to know and this girl could mean the start of this.

"who...is this bloom" inquired jerry

bloom only shrugged before sying

"theres one more thing too"

she then was consumed by a massive and bright glow and transformed into a fairy once again, jerry's eyes widened as to his and loads of other wizards did not realise that these kind of fairies even existed in fact he doubted any wizards new of this existance of these fairies, then again there was still proffessor crums and he did like keeping things from the ruso's so he picked up the wizard phone and wrung up crums he answered fairly quickly.

"hello, who is this...oh...the ruso's"

"how did you know that?"

"the warning signs flashing on the wizard phone, advising me to hang up"

"thanks...oh and crums did you realise this kind of fairy existed?" he then sent him a picture of bloom

"errr...got to go" he then hung up

jerry then put the phone down and said to no one in particular

"i'll take that as a yes"

he then turned to bloom and looked at her fairy form trying to think what had happened, as he looked he thought to himself could this be bloom's true form he then rememberd that the letter pesifically told him not intofere with how she discovered what she was.


	4. Chapter 4

The strange blonde girl awoke on the couch in the living room "where am I?" she groaned and then bloom looked over from the kitchen top and saw the blonde girl beginning to sit up with her palm on her forehead.

"oh your awake" bloom explained "hi I'm bloom…so…what's your name" she asked the blonde girl as she turned to face her.

"I'm…Stella…wait a minute your that girl…who fought off that ogre…aren't you" said Stella as she remembered the blurry image of a red haired girl began to clear up

"yeah…oh and I was remembering if you could tell me what I am" asked bloom as she looked to the blonde girl

"what do you mean?" asked stella still clearing her head of fog

"I mean this" bloom said as she was once again was consumed with light and once it subsided she was once again in her fairy form. she then turned back to stella with her eyes full of confusion

"what?...oh your just a fairy...like me...so are you going to alfea this year?" asked stella after answering blooom's odd question

"alfea? fairies? but i'm a wizard" said a confused bloom as she pulled out her wand and held it out so that stella could see it, stella stared at the wand and stroked an imagenery beard confused, this had never happened before, a wizard fairy, how was it possible, stella then took off her ring and turned it back into a sceptor and pointed it at bloom and made her back thinking she was about to be struck with magic, the sceptor began to glow a bright golden colour and bloom then began to glow too, however, her glow was one of a firey orange, bloom noticed and looked at her glow "that proves what you are, only a fairy would react to this mafic" said stella confidently.

"okay so i'm a fairy but i'm still a wizard so i'm not sure about this alfea...after all i read about alfea and only accepts and teachs fairies and not wizard so how would i be able to keep up in my wizard magic studies if i only learn fairy magic" asked bloom actually considering going to alfea and running out of excuses.

"actually i can help with that" said a new voice, the two girls turned to see uncle jerry, and he was holding the book of giberish, he then gave the book to bloom who looked at it confused "this book will help train you in becoming a wizard and a fairy, if i'm right the text of this book refers to you in some way so study this book while at alfea and you will succeed in both magics, however, i must ask how much it costs for bloom to goto alfea" jerry then turned to stella.

"it's free, well free to certain people, and you see bloom is a rare kind of fairy she's a wizard fairy, the school would love to have her and would offer her free admission to the school" says stella and jerry's face instantly lit up a free colledge.

"bloom your going" jerry said _i wonder if i can get alex and max to get in too _he then thought knowing how hard it'll be to get them into a colledge and expensive, he'd probably have to pay extra just to get them excepted.


	5. Chapter 5

"well we still have a few weeks before alfea is open so could I crash here until I get my energy back" stella enquired.

"sure" bloom replied as she left stella to the sofa and headed to the layer, once she was in the layer she got the book of gibberish out of her back pack, sat down in a chair and opened it and instantly saw the ancient text, yet she could read, and it became even more weird by the fact she'd never seen this language before, bloom then began to read the book, looking at the last page first, a habit she had picked up from alex.

**The dragon fire's power is limitless and legibly had a consciousness of it's own**

**It is said it created the magical universes and once it had it rested on the planet**

**It first created sparx, there it rested and protected the planet, however during**

**The time of the ancestral witches it was lost presumingly forever during the**

**Final battle on sparx.**

**Take heed what you shall read next is the greatest secret of the dragon fire and**

**The guardians of sparx, who perished during the battle, the dragon fire can't**

**Be destroyed only stored and locked away, however, once the final battle was over**

**No living soul found the vessel, and the ruins of sparx were searched for 10 years**

**Before it was given up on and written off as destroyed, however, I probably the last**

**Person to write in this book, have realized that 2 bodies were never found, both of**

**The royal blood, one of the was the nymph daphne but since she has no physical form**

**She can't possess the dragon fire which would only leave the second daughter…**

That was where it stopped with splodges of blood on the page, bloom was now about ready to give up on finding out why jerry had thought the book had something to do to her until she saw a page after this one which had been stuck together.

**The location of the dragon fire must not be known, however, if in a case where we**

**Have no choice, either be destroyed or release the power then search for the enchantment**

**Crystals of sparx then you must simply translate the ancient spell below, but be warned**

**Only the vessel can cast the spell and come out unharmed all others shall be incinerated by the**

**Dragons power.**

Bloom then looked down and so the page where the enchantment to release the power was had been ripped out of the book, bloom's anger began to boil and her eyes were fuelled with the hidden power within her and she glared at the book and saw the text change.

**To find the true power look within thy self and once that is done the dragon shall**

**Be found and it's power shall be free once again but only in the hands of the vassal**

**Shall this power be cast.**

**When you search for the dragon fire and for strength look where true strength lye's embrace**

**What lye's there and the dragon shall awaken, search the catacombs of sparx, seize the crystal**

**Of where strength lye's do this and the way to find the next of 4 crystals shall be revealed**

**Bloom then scratched her head, a riddle, bloom then closed the book and headed upstairs to find stella.**

"**hey stella can you make any sense of this" she then tossed the book to stella who opened it and read the first line.**

"**I can't read it sorry bloom…but this text is ancient…not even my history tutors went this far back" stella said causing bloom to back away in shock and slump in a chair behind her "something wrong bloom?" stella asked confused by her friends reaction.**

"**this doesn't make any sense"**

"**what doesn't"**

"**I can read that book as if it was written in English, when I've never even seen it before, all the people who read it are dead and if you can't read it then it's not my fairy heritage so why can I read it".**

"**relax you might find out why at alfea" stella suggested.**


End file.
